The Camera Obscura
by flamedoyle96
Summary: Kaito is a young teen that has been following the trail of the Camera Obscura through newspapers and rumors, after a meeting with Kei Amakura, he's dragged into the same hell he's been investigating. Will he be able to survive the horrors in store for him? First fanfic, OC and probably AU, set after Fatal Frame 3 with the ending where Kei survives.


_«I'm going to die! »_

It was dark, he was utterly terrified, and his heart was aiming to escape his chest like a desperate prisoner in an insane asylum.

He was alone in this cursed place.

I shot straight up as I woke up, and immediately cursed as a loud bang indicated my head hitting the ceiling. "SON of a-!"

"Kaito?" a small voice called softly from below, and I put a hand to my forehead, eyes closed in pain for a moment before looking down to my sister. Her eyes were bright and worried, "Are you alright?"

I think about the question, trying to remember if there's anything I actually should be afraid of before replying, "Yeah, it was just a bad dream." I couldn't tell her that I was illogically afraid of something that wasn't there, that shouldn't exist.

She watched me as I was deep in thought before nodding and putting on a t-shirt over the long sleeved one she already had on. "What time is it, Kuroda?" She looked somewhere I couldn't quite see before reaching for a clock and showing me the red lines. I realized I couldn't read the numbers right away, and merely blinked stupidly before the figurative light bulb flashed in my mind and with a yell, I shot out of the top bunk, dressed in just my boxers as I hurried to get dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up?! We have to meet the others in an hour!"

Kuroda rolled her eyes, "Because they already called," I froze for a moment, "The meeting is in 30 minutes, they're coming here."

Again, my brain was delayed, catching up before my face went pale, and my jaw dropped, "They're coming… here? AGH! You have to warn me of these things!" I now rushed, as if possessed, all but throwing my clothes on me, "I have an appointment with a professional photographer in half an hour, and he's coming _here_?!" Now my mind was racing, all the things that needed cleaning, vacuuming, washing, everything that needed to be done.

"Relax, I already did most of the washing and all that, just go take a shower. If you're stressed out, you're destined to end up screwing up." I looked at my sister, who seemed almost smug. She never failed to surprise me on a daily basis. This time, though, I was way too happy about it and I surprised her with a kiss on the cheek as I exclaimed "You're a lifesaver!" before running for the shower, a pair of clean jeans and a dress shirt in my hand.

When I got into the bathroom and stripped down, I looked at the shirt and groaned when I noticed the wrinkles. I caught myself, however, and realized I had read something about this sort of situation, and I hung my shirt up in the bathroom as I turned the water on.

Stepping into the shower, I breathed deeper, calming myself as I washed the remains of the cold sweat I had woken up with. With the thought of the cold sweat came the memory of the dream earlier, and I tensed up again. I began to wash, organizing the thoughts clamoring for my attention and I relax myself again, resolving to wait with my dissection of the dream until after my meeting.

When I finally finished my shower, I was relaxed and I dried myself off, noticing with satisfaction that the shirt I hung up had straightened out because of the steam from the shower. I walked out of the bathroom, right into my contact, who almost dropped his bag in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I was about to ask him if he was alright when he pretty much ignored me and looked into the bag, his face pale suddenly, and he breathed out in relief as whatever was inside seemed to be intact. Only then did he acknowledge me, smiling and introducing himself.

Kei Amakura studied the boy he was visiting closely. The camera was still in one piece, and the kid, Kaito, didn't seem to know anything about it. However, the way things were going, he would probably end up at least knowing the story behind it. It had the strangest power to draw people who were strong in spiritual power, especially those that are involved in looking for "urban legends".

"So Kaito, you said you were looking for information on supernatural beings?" Kei's voice could've sounded dubious or sarcastic, but it was dead serious, in a business tone. Kaito wasn't sure if he really was as knowledgeable as he claimed online. "What do you have on them so far?"

Kaito hesitated, this was make-or-break for him. He brought out a box of papers, and pulled out several without looking, obviously having memorized where each individual file was. There were pictures, news articles and writings, some from decades ago, some from earlier this year. He placed some pictures next to each other, pointing and explaining as he went, "This one, Himuro Mansion, was where a 'disaster' happened, and everyone simply died. Later, a man buys it and moves in with his family and they disappeared, presumed dead." His hand moved to an article that reads "Disappearance of folklorist in cursed mansion" and continues, "Recently, another small group of people began searching in the house, and again, they all died… Except one. I did a search for your name, and I was surprised at some of the people you know." He brought another file out, with some data on Kei and other people. Kei recognized all of them instantly and looked up at this young, but diligent researcher.

"You know, you could either be a hell of a detective or an amazing folklorist." Kaito smiled at the compliment from the older man, and pointed at the pictures again, "I don't need to tell you what you already know, but I need you to verify what I found out." A finger points at a young man with a slightly younger girl, both smiling at the camera, "You know, or knew, these people. Miku and Mafuyu Hinasaki." Kaito watched closely to see Kei's reaction, but was disappointed with the simple nod from him. He continued on, "Also these three here, Koji Ogata, Tomoe Hirasaka, and Junsei Takamine. These three were investigating the mansion, and disappeared without a trace, and then Mafuyu took it upon himself to follow them after a month of silence. Finally, Miku went to find her big brother on her own, with no idea of what might be waiting for her, correct?"

Kei was stunned, but kept a straight face, impressed with this kid, waiting to hear if he continues as well as he started, "Yes, but how did you get this information?"

Kaito shook his head, "I could say that I have to keep my sources anonymous, but I actually will come back to that afterwards." Kei nodded and Kaito continued, "Miku returned alone, and wouldn't say what had happened in the mansion, and no trace of either the trio or her brother were ever seen again. However, there's another thing that disappeared that time that I'm interested in." He paused, but instead of explaining, Kaito pointed to a photo that Kei recognized, "This is the 'Lost Village', another place where a tragedy and massacre are rumored to have happened. This involves your family directly, as your nieces Mio and Mayu managed to wander in through the entrance. Once again, only one girl returned, and would not clearly explain what had happened, unless you know something…"

Kaito didn't expect Kei to reveal anything yet, so he continued, "I'm sorry; I know you lost your niece and I'm aware that Mio isn't in perfect health. I'm interested in the case of the 'Spirited Aways' and your involvement with that." Kaito now showed a picture of Rei Kurosawa, and Kei raised an eyebrow, "Rei Kurosawa was investigating supernatural phenomena and after photographing a particular area, began having strange and frightening dreams, and soon after her assistant began having similar nightmares… Again, Miku was caught up in powers beyond her, and this time more people joined her. You also began having nightmares and chose to continue investigating, later visiting Rei to pay respects to her brother, your colleague. From what I have learned, the three of you were all caught in this… curse, the coma that takes the 'Spirited Aways' before they simply disappear. Mio was in the hospital, you and Miku both were in a coma, and Rei was approaching the same fate." Kaito picked out a final article, which stated in bold text "Coma epidemic passed, dozens awaken" and he leaned on the table towards Kei, "I want to know what you three did to make this happen. How on earth did you break the curse?" Kaito sat back in his chair, the files laying open on the table and he considered what he should say. He met Kei's eyes, eyes that were fixed on his own, and finished with his final question, "What did you three do, _with the camera_?"


End file.
